Iris (I89)
Iris is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in Issue 89: Little Wishes alongside her friends Tom and Uma. Appearance Iris is a young girl with a fairly light complexion, baby blue eyes and straight chestnut brown hair that flows down to her waist. She was a shoulderless turquoise top with short sleeves and thin pink straps, bell-bottom jeans the same color as her eyes and pink shoes. She also wears multiple accessories like her necklace that holds a small silver ring, orange (or blue) bracelets on both of her wrists, two small golden earrings on her right ear and a small golden earring on her left ear. Iris is also seen sporting either a pink strap bag across her torso with multiple colored pins on the strap or a simple orange backpack. Iris with Pink Strap Bag.png|Iris with her pink strap bag. Iris with Backpack.png|Iris with her orange backpack. Personality Iris is a naturally shy and soft spoken young lady. She seems to be rather talkative when she is around her two friends and generally likes being around them, however, her shyness comes out in full force whenever she is around her crush or is asked about romantic experiences. She also does not seem all that outgoing as she would rather gaze at her crush from afar instead of talking to them directly (made especially apparent in Rusty's case as he is always surrounded by other girls). However, Iris will take the chance to spend some alone time with her crush if it is given to her. Though Iris tends to be quiet, she is not afraid to speak her mind if she is being mistreated which can be seen when she tries to break all ties to her new boyfriend, Rusty, after he took her out on a dangerous joyride against her wishes. Even after Rusty's forceful attempts at getting her to ride with him again, Iris still stands her ground and does not give in to Rusty's demands, even when she is terribly frightened by him. Iris will also (naturally) seek help if her predicament gets too out of hand, though, no matter how big it is, Iris will still try to undo the damage she may have done with her own hands. Iris may also be knowledgeable when it comes to vehicles or, at the very least, motorcycles. This can be seen when Rusty thanks Iris for her suggestion on different-shaped nuts to use as the hexagonal nuts he used turned out to be sturdier than the ones he had been using before. Comics #89: Little Wishes Iris makes her debut in this issue inside a new bakery that had recently opened up in Gardenia known as the Special Cakes Bakery. She is first seen by the counter with her two friends, Tom and Uma, as they try to figure out what kind of pastry they want. Once Tom and Uma pick out their pastries, Iris goes to look elsewhere inside the bakery until she is stopped by one of the bakers. She asks Iris if she also has a wish and Iris admits that she does but she believes that it would be impossible for it to come true. With enough prodding, Iris confesses that her wish is for a classmate of hers to fall in love with her and so the baker promises to get a crepe ready for Iris' wish. As the three bakers make Tom, Uma and Iris' orders, the Winx catch sight of magical images inside the clouds of scents filling the Special Cakes Bakery, with one of the images showing Iris hiding behind a tree as she watches a boy on his motorcycle longingly while he is being fawned over by other girls. The next day, Iris and Tom are sitting through one of their usual classes and Uma gets called up to solve a math equation on the blackboard. To their surprise, Uma solves the equation with ease, despite being terrible in the subject. Later in the day, Iris is watching her crush longingly as he is being fawned over by crowd of girls as usual. That is until he catches a glimpse of Iris behind the nearby tree and approaches her. He recognizes Iris as the girl who suggested that he use hexagonal nuts on his motorcycle and thanks her since they have been working great. He then introduces himself as Rusty and invites Iris to go out for a ride with him after learning her name. Iris accepts Rusty's invitation, claiming that she had nothing else to do in the first place. Iris is not seen again until after school, where she is conversing with her friends just outside the front gates. She and Tom praise Uma on getting an A+ on their math class until Uma complains about not being proud of her grade because she no longer has to work for it. She explains to her confused friends that each good grade feels like a dream where she has no control over what she does but Iris and Tom do not see what the problem is. Uma then changes the subject to Iris' budding relationship with her new boyfriend, Rusty, until Rusty rushes in to shove Tom to the ground. Iris is then dragged away by a jealous Rusty as he warns Tom that there will be big trouble if he catches him talking to "his girl" ever again. Iris tries figure out why Rusty is pulling her away from her friends until Rusty claims that he does not want her talking to other guys like her friend Tom. He then forces Iris onto the back of his motorcycle as he carelessly speeds through the streets of Gardenia, laughing maniacally as Iris clings to him for dear life, wishing that she never met a guy like Rusty in the first place. As Rusty continues to carelessly speed through the city, Iris begs for him to slow down for her sake but Rusty refuses, claiming that there is something inside him that is telling him to do everything to the fullest. He then claims that he is doing all of these stunts for Iris' sake as he proclaims her to be his. Iris, on the other hand, wants Rusty to stop doing crazy stunts as she is scared out of her mind. None of Iris' pleas work as Rusty continues to speed through the city and almost crashes into another biker in the process. The next day, Iris is rushing on her way home until her phone starts to vibrate. When she picks it up, it is Rusty wanting to know why she did not wait for him by the front gates of their school. Iris claims that she was in a rush and, when asked why, she confesses to the fact that she no longer wants to see Rusty anymore but she is grateful for the good times they shared. Iris hangs up on Rusty and continues to head back home until she hears the loud roar of an engine coming up from behind her. When she turns around, she is met by an impatient Rusty who demands that Iris get on the back of his motorcycle as he does not like being told "no." Scared, Iris rushes into her house as she yells at Rusty over how she no longer wants to be with him. After shutting the front door, Iris begins to panic over how all of this was started by eating the crepe she got at the Special Cakes Bakery and she regrets not letting things flow naturally between her and Rusty. The next day, Iris is visited by the Winx who want to know where the magic crepe has left her. Iris admits to wishing for Rusty to fall for her through the magic crepe and pleads for the Winx to help her reverse the effects. The Winx promise to help Iris and tell her that, in order for her to reverse her wish, she must first realize that she was wrong for making it. Iris admits to being wrong and warns the Winx that Rusty seems to have lost control as she panics. Just then, the roar of multiple engines can be heard from just outside Iris' house and she fears that Rusty may have come to drive her out. Musa urges for her to stay calm but Iris believes that she should be able to get herself out of the mess she made. The Winx decide to watch Iris from close by as she exits her house to confront Rusty. It turns out that Rusty had brought his biker gang with him, but that does not stop Iris from firmly telling Rusty that they are no longer together. Rusty, however, believes that Iris does not actually mean what she says and demands that she come for a ride with him. Iris refuses to do so and runs off as Rusty speeds after her in his motorcycle. Meanwhile, the Winx see Rusty letting out an immense amount of negative energy and transform to give chase. Iris desperately runs through the city streets trying to shake off Rusty and his gang. She turns into a small alleyway and manages to shake off Rusty's buddies but Rusty is still hot on her tail. When she makes it out of the alleyway, she passes by a police car, but the officer is unable to chase after Rusty as Rusty had somehow managed to pop the engine right out of the car! Iris continues to flee from Rusty until the Winx arrive to subdue him. However, Rusty's negative energy is too powerful so Bloom reminds Iris that she must cancel the effects of her wish before the situation gets out of hand. Once Rusty has been bound to the ground by Flora's Summer Thunder, Iris vocally cancels her wish. Afterwards, she is approached by the police officer from before and assures him that she is alright now. The Winx quickly take notice of how Iris and the police officer are getting friendly before leaving to get Uma to cancel out her wish and believe that the two are made for each other. Trivia *Iris shares her name with three other characters exclusive to the comic series which include: **An old friend of Bloom's that appears in Issue 98. **An old friend of Tecna's that appears in Issue 61. **Milly from Issue 42, as she later assumes her birth-given name, "Iris," when her secret is found out. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Gardenia Category:Earth